


Lucy

by Darky0, SpaceShipRocket, wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy birthday Connor, M/M, The dogs model letters are a reference to the authors lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky0/pseuds/Darky0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShipRocket/pseuds/SpaceShipRocket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: It's Connor’s birthday. Hank has a surprise for him.





	Lucy

Nervous, Connor took another look at his internal clock.  
It had been exactly thirty five minutes and twenty seconds since Hank had left the house. He had only gone to walk Sumo, and that meant he hadn’t taken his phone. Connor’s eyes flicked to the window and back. It wasn’t like he could connect like he did with Markus or any of the other androids and anything could have happened to him in this amount of time.  
What if he had been hurt?

Connor knew there was any number of reasons why Hank would be gone longer than he expected, but he couldn't help worrying. Hank had become extremely important to him over the last months, the thought of anything happening to him was unbearable.  
One of his hands curled into a fist as he rose from the sofa, before straightening his tie and squaring up. He was going to look for Hank, if nothing had happened, he could at least walk with the older man. If he found him damaged - the thought of which made his thirum pump stutter - then he would do everything possible to save him.

Connor grabbed his keys and was about to leave, as he heard footsteps coming near the front door. A few moments later the door opened and Hank stepped inside. He felt immediately relieved that the other one was okay.

Hank was holding multiple bags in his arms.  
Curious, the Android looked at them. He knew what was in the fridge and cupboards, and they didn’t have a need for any food at the moment. And Hank hadn’t told him he was going to go shopping, usually he took the android with him, even if just to have a laugh at him holding two very similar items and trying to find the difference.

“Hello Lieutenant.” Connor put the keys back where he had picked them up, if he was human he would have been blushing.  
“I was just about to come find you.”  
Hank smiled.  
“Sorry, I was just getting some things. Should have told you.”  
“That's quite alright. What did you buy?”, Connor asked. He couldn't help but be curious.  
Hank put the bags down on the kitchen table.  
“You'll see in a minute.” 

Unclipping Sumo, Hank started taking out what he had bought onto one of the kitchen counters. Connor furrowed his brows and stepped behind his partner, wrapping his arms around his sides and resting his head on his back. The slight movements of Hank’s muscles as he moved were calming, plus he could hear his heartbeat from here.

“It was lonely without you, Hank.”  
Hank chuckled.  
“It's only been a couple minutes.”  
“I hate every minute I have to spend without you.”  
Connor shut his eyes and held on a little tighter to Hank’s sides.  
“What if something had happened and you didn’t have your phone to contact me?”  
Hank sighed.  
“Stop it, Connor. I promise I'll take my phone next time.”  
“Thanks for your cooperation.”  
“I can't believe you still use that line.”

Connor grinned.  
"Will you show me what you brought now?”  
If he had bought home food, then Connor would need to scan and register them in order to figure out how best to use them. If not, then at the least he could help to put everything away in a proper place. He was proud of the change in Hank’s home that he had help create. It looked bright and lived in again, and the older man’s health had been getting better.  
“Alright.” 

Hank’s heartbeat spiked a little and he seemed nervous.  
He pulled out some flowers out of a bag and and cake out of the other. Connor looked at them, a little confused. 

“Happy birthday”, his Lieutenant said, twisting around in Connor’s hold and pecking him on the lips.  
"I, uh.. wanted to get you something.”  
The android blinked, peering around to see a basket of flowers in the shape of a dogs head and paws sticking out.  
“I bought cake without even thinkin’ about it.” Hank chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry, son.”  
“ I - but - I don't even have a birthday.” 

Hank shook his head.  
“Nonsense. Everyone has a birthday. You were activated today a year so, right? So I thought it would make a good birthday date.”  
Connor looked back at the cake and the flowers and smiled.

“Thank you, Hank”, he said, sincerely and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.  
It was a little strange, that Connor hadn’t thought about it and Hank had remembered. Even if he couldn’t eat, he was able to appreciate the sentiment, and he would be able to sit with Hank while he did.

Unwrapping his arms to pick up the flower basket, Connor smiled at the inanimate dogs face. He had been asking for a dog of his own for a while, and it was nice to know that Hank had been listening even if he sighed and rolled his eyes sometimes. 

“Does that mean -”, Connor almost didn't want to hope.  
“Yes, Connor. We're getting another dog.”  
Connor smiled at him, before pulling the other man into a hug.

“I will take care of the dog, but I will require help in choosing a name”, he mumbled into his ear.  
Hank made a thoughtful sound.  
“How about Lucy?”, he proposed after a moment.  
“Hm. I like it.”

Connor grinned, moving to place the flower dog next to the tv.  
“Are we adopting? If you haven’t already picked what breed, I would like to come with you and take a look myself.”  
“I think I would prefer adopting. Are we going to tomorrow?”, he asked, eagerly.  
Hank laughed.  
“Sure.”

He pulled Connor closer and kissed him tenderly.  
“I have come to the conclusion that I like birthdays, Lieutenant”, Connor said. “I will have to make yours just as special.” 

He winked, grinning at the blush that ran across Hank’s cheeks and the tops of his ears. He almost couldn’t wait for tomorrow.  
But first, he should really thank Hank for his present properly. Still grinning, he pulled him into the bedroom. The door fell closed with a click.

The next morning came soon and the were standing inside of the dogs kennel.  
There were many different dogs, big and small and different breeds. Hank was surprised to even see a few android dogs. Eventually Connor kneeled down at one of the doors, clicking his tongue and reaching though the bars to pet the dog inside.

“Hank! This one is perfect!”  
He sounded so ecstatic, Hank couldn’t help but smile and walk over, looking over the dog Connor had picked.  
It was one of the android dogs, his fur looked a little weird - small patches of white were shining through - but it still felt soft under Hank's hands. One of the white spots had grey letters underneath - it’s serial and model number Hank assumed - and he hummed, scratching them. “An AJR, huh?”  
Shrugging, Hank looked over to Connor’s face.  
"This the one then?”  
Connor looked at the dog, a content smile on his face.  
“Yes. This is the one.”

“Alright, kid.”  
Pulling his hand back, he held out his hand for Connor to hold as he got up.  
“Let’s go get someone to hand Lucy over, yeah?”  
He turned, his other hand pushing into his pocket to find his wallet. He walked a few steps forward before he felt a tug, and turning his head he saw Connor, head down, tears in his eyes.  
“Thank you, Lieutenant. I have had a very good first birthday.”  
“I'm glad. I hope I'll can make your next birthdays good as well.”  
Connor smiled.  
“As long as I'm spending them with you, they will be perfect.”


End file.
